French Bread
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] Implied AC. Cagalli and Shinn are partners for a research project about French Bread. Shinn looks for the history of it while Cagalli makes an essay about French Bread. The summary sucks, but honestly, read the fic. And laugh maybe. R&R!


**A/N: **ROFL!!! I can't take it anymore! Please, read and review! While I laugh here!!!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

**ASUCAGA Petition**Guys, have you heard about the petition?? There are only 80 signatures there! If you care for ASUCAGA, then please go there and sign!

_**h+t+t+p+:+/+/+w+w+w+.+p+e+t+i+t+i+o+n+o+n+l+i+n+e+.+c+o+m+/+a+s+u+c+a+g+a+/**_

Just get rid of the pluses. P.S. I WON'T update Baby Project unless I get seven reviews. I forgot to place it there…. ;;;;

"**French Bread"**

Cagalli Yula Athha was sitting in her room, in front of her computer doing her part of the project when her phone rang. She answered it on speakers so that she could do her project and talk on the phone at the same time.

"Cagalli? You there?" She heard her project partner, Shinn Zala, ask on the phone.

"Yes, I'm here." Cagalli replied as she continued to type on the essay. "What do you want? Are you done with your part of the project?"

"I'm getting there… I just need to know where I can find the data of the history of French bread… I can't find anything on the net for once!" Shinn replied then Cagalli heard him typing.

"Are you placing me on speakers?"

"Yeah… Are you?"

"Same here." Then Cagalli sighed, "You can't find the history? Well… Try harder… You know how strict Mr. Le Creuset is when it comes to his French Bread Project… I swear, that man is obsessed with French Bread!"

"He just needs to get laid, I'm sure." Shinn replied with a laugh.

And Cagalli also joined him in laughing, "True! That's what he needs!"

A minute later when they stopped laughing, Cagalli asked, "Have you found it yet?"

"Hell no…" Shinn groaned, then saw his older brother pass by his room and smirked, "Say, Cagalli, question out of the blue and very spur of the moment, but are you still a virgin?"

"WHAT!" Cagalli gasped, making Shinn wince and his brother entering the room quickly.

"Oh, hey, Athrun!" Shinn grinned at his brother and Cagalli blushed, but the two boys didn't know. "So, Cagalli, as I was asking, are you still a virgin?"

"Sh-Shinn! How-How dare you ask me a question like that!" Cagalli stammered.

"I said it was spur of the moment." Shinn replied then eyed his brother who looked pissed at him for asking a question like that to his (Athrun) girlfriend.

"Cagalli isn't a virgin anymore, you know!" Athrun said making Cagalli blush even more at the sound of his voice and at hearing his sentence.

Shinn only laughed, "Really now, bro?" Then he stopped laughing and gasped, "WAIT! You mean you had it with YUUNA?!"

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled making Shinn wince but Athrun wasn't at all affected (**A/N:** And why so?).

"Hell no, you nitwit!" Athrun said and hit Shinn on the head hard causing Shinn to wince and glare at Athrun. "No matter how many times Yuuna would try, he won't get her virginity, he's a pencil."

"A pencil?!" Shinn gasped and laughed.

"Yeah, a pencil like you." Cagalli heard Athrun say and laughed.

"WHAT!" Shinn glared at his brother, the laughter gone. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S A PENCIL!"

Cagalli continued to laugh as she heard the Zala brothers bicker.

"Hey, I'm not a pencil. You can ask Cagalli that"—Cagalli stopped laughing and blushed—"I'm a French Bread." Athrun finished and all Shinn could do was stare. His presentation tomorrow would be very awkward.

"Good night, Cagalli, dream of me tonight!" Athrun said and went out of the room. Cagalli was still blushing in her room and was having a hard time typing.

Shinn gulped and turned to his computer, "Cagalli, I just found the history of… French Bread… And I'm forever never going to see a French Bread like how I used to."

"Same here, Shinn… Same here…"

"Anyways, you lost your virginity to my brother?"

"SHINN!!!"

**THE END**

**A/N: **This fic was inspired by my _Mama Jo's_ experience when she was talking on the phone once with her friend. She told me this when we were buying bread and I saw some French Bread my Grandfather loved eating… My gosh, I am forever scarred . … If ever I see or hear French Bread, I laugh hard XD… Please, don't forget to review!

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Baby Project**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Cagalli's Birthday Present**_, _**Caught**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**He Dares To Cheat**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Love IS Stupid**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
